Broken
by kai and kara
Summary: The Cullen's hear about Bella being in the hospital fighting for her life and rush to save her... will they be in time? A story filled with suspense and sorrow, guarantee's to keep you on the edge of your seat.
1. a broken spirit

-Broken-

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Ello everyone, this story is going to be a bit sadder than usual, sorry. I promise it will be interesting though, so please read and review, but most of all enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-Chapter one: A broken Spirit-**

**-Bella's pov-**

"Jake, please. I don't want to talk about it, just… drop it." I was standing on the crescent of First Beach, looking at the waves crashing onto the rocky shore. Jacob's deep husky voice sounded right behind me, "No. I'm not dropping it this time Bells. What does that damn bloodsucker have that I don't?!" I sighed, not really in the mood to have this discussion with Jacob right now. "Jake, I love him. I still love him, I'm sorry okay?" I glanced over my shoulder and tensed up when I saw Jacob shaking from head to toe like a tuning fork. "No. Not okay Bells. It's not okay." I turned to face him, "Jake. Calm down." He shook his head violently, "No Bells, I'm not going to calm down. What does he have that I don't?" He was yelling now, I wouldn't be surprised if Billy had heard him from his house. I stood up straighter, "My heart okay! He has my freaking heart and you don't! Damn it Jacob, why cant you just drop it!" I was screaming now, my hands curled into fists, my eyes stinging with tears.

Jacob growled, the sound was low and deadly, and then it hit me that I was in some extreme danger right then when Edward's voice called to me within my mind. _Bella, please calm down. You have to calm him down, please._ I shook my head slowly, "Jake I'm sorry." Jacob tensed up and took a step away from me, his eyes burning with hatred. Then he bent down into a crouch and pounced, halfway in midair Jacob burst into the huge russet wolf that I had come to know. I didn't even have time to scream as I realized he was pouncing at _me_, that Jacob was attacking _me_. So I just lifted my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself. I was struck to the ground… hard, the breath ripped from my chest and I gasped to get air back into my lungs. It was useless though, because Jacob's claws were already digging into my chest, stomach, and my thighs. Leaving me crying out in pain. He was just about to slash into my throat when a streak of black appeared and tackled Jacob to the ground. Everything was getting fuzzy, and the smell of blood filled my senses. I tasted it in my mouth, which caused me to couch violently and spatter the rocks with blood. I turned over onto my stomach so I wouldn't choke on the sickly warm red liquid running out of my mouth, because I knew I was on the edge of unconsciousness.

I heard a murmur of voices, they were loud but I couldn't make out words. My vision started to blur and Edward was snarling in my mind, furious that I had been hurt in such a way. I let my head fall onto the rocks and allowed my eyes to slip closed, hoping that it wouldn't hurt for much longer.

**-Alice's pov-**

The TV was on the news, and some anchorwoman was prattling on about some meaningless story about a movie star being in the hospital because they drank too much and received a severe case of alcohol poisoning. I sighed as the woman announced that there would be a short commercial break, but her parting sentence caused me to tense in my seat and stare at the screen. "After the break we have a special broadcast on Ms. Isabella Swan, who as we speak fights for her life in the Forks Washington Hospital." It turned to some commercial about gum, but I couldn't focus. Isabella was in the hospital… and she was fighting for her life? In vain I hoped that it was a different girl and that it was just a strange coincidence. I highly doubted it, but I hoped for it. I waited through the commercials, my anxiety building up as each second of advertising passed. Finally the news came back on and immediately it flashed a picture of Bella. Our Bella, the Bella we left so that she would be safe.

I couldn't help it, I screamed… and I screamed loud. Everyone was darting into the living room then all shouting at me, asking what was wrong. Jasper came to my side, wincing as he felt my guilt, my sorrow, my grief, and my horror. "Alice, what's wrong, what did you see?" I shook my head and pointed to the TV screen, "Watch." I turned the volume up and stared at the screen intently, as if my life depended on it. Even Edward had joined us in the living room and as he read my thoughts the breath caught in his throat and he moved to sit right next to me, staring desperately at the screen.

The anchorwoman started the story, and my heart broke with each word she said. "Ms. Isabella Swan has been known to attract danger, but for the past year she has been fighting for her life time and time again," I stopped breathing as I realized that what she had said meant that she had been fighting for her life ever since we left, "Ms. Isabella Swan was struck with a severe case of depression when Mr. Edward Cullen and his family moved from the small town of Forks Washington. Dr. David Snow reported that Isabella was in a near catatonic state, refusing to eat; sleep; or even talk. Soon Isabella was admitted into the hospital in fear for her life, and was immediately put into intensive care." Edward was shaking as he watched, his eyes filled to the brim with tears he couldn't shed. I'm sure I was in the same state as I watched this woman tell us everything that had happened to poor Bella ever since we left. I returned my attention to the screen, desperate to learn more.

"Ms. Isabella was released from the hospital six months after the Cullen's disappearance, the doctors saying that she was still depressed but that they couldn't do anything else. Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, worked fewer hours so that he could be there for Bella. Charlie reported that Isabella suffered from severe nightmares that caused her to scream in her sleep, causing her to wake up frequently. The Swans tried to live a normal life for four months before disaster struck again. Charlie Swan was killed by a bear that had plagued Forks Washington for months, Isabella was heartbroken for the loss of her father." Charlie was… dead? Oh god, god no… please no. I was taken over by sobs then, gluing my eyes to the screen, hoping that they would give us good news, any good news whatsoever.

"Ms. Isabella Swan refused to go live with her mother, Renee Dwyer, in Jackson Florida. Ms. Swan said that Forks was her home now and she wasn't leaving. Charlie had left everything to Isabella including his house. Isabella remained living there, in what seemed to be on a track to recovery when disaster struck again. The same bear that murdered her father has sent Isabella to the hospital, where she is in the Intensive Care Unit. Only family members are being permitted to see Isabella and doctors fear that she may not be with us for much longer." I didn't want to hear anymore, I needed to see Bella, and I needed to see her now.

I stood up from the couch and darted to the door, running for the Volvo. Edward was right behind me and as soon as our doors were closed Edward was peeling out of the driveway. I glanced out of the back window to see everyone darting for his or her cars, rushing to catch up with us. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples slowly, trying to erase the images flashing through my mind. I kept seeing us arriving at the hospital, sometimes we would be too late, and sometimes we would get there just in time to save her. It was hectic, but every time I saw the one of us being too late Edward sped the car up, desperate to see Bella again.

I just hoped that we would be there in time, and that we could save Bella's life.


	2. saving bella

-Broken-

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Dear gawd you guys are amazing! I received a lot more reviews than I expected for just the ****first chapter**** so you guys get kudos. Now I promised some of you that I would explain some things, so here I go.**

**The news broadcast is showing because in Edwards town there isn't much news. He lives in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula but ****NOT**** Forks.**

**The reporter knows all of these things about Bella because people ****told**** her these things. If you read it more carefully it says ****who**** exactly told her which things.**

**The wolves ****DID NOT**** kill Charlie, the culprit will be revealed soon, I promise.**

**Keep reading and the mystery will be solved!**

**Oh and to those of you who requested Edward's pov to see how he was coping, here you go. Thanks for reading guys.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-Chapter two: Saving Bella-**

**-Edward's pov-**

I simply could not believe this. Had my efforts been in vain, had I left in order to protect Bella only to thrust her into more danger? This was _not_ how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to live a blissfully happy life, a normal _human_ life. Free from all the stress and worry of the mystical world, but instead my beautiful Bella was in a hospital thanks to some weak and feeble _bear_. I was not supposed to be rushing back to Forks, pushing the limits of my poor Volvo, in the pouring rain so that I could _save her life_. She wasn't supposed to be on the edge of death! This just wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I growled as another flash of us being too late to save Bella went through Alice's mind, my poor sister was trembling from her visions. I thrust my foot down on the gas pedal, coaxing every ounce of speed that I could from my car. The scenery was a blur, and everything around me was meaningless besides the fact that I was on my way to see Bella. My Bella. I could picture her perfectly, her voice that always sounded like silk, her beautiful brown eyes, her long mahogany brown hair, her slender figure. She was the very essence of perfection and I was an absolute idiot for leaving her. I could have saved her from that damn bear. I could have killed it easily and kept her from harm, but no I had to be in the boring little town of Winthrop Washington. **(A/N: this is a real town)**

I swear I was going to kill every damn bear within a hundred miles of Forks.

**-Bella's pov-**

I opened my eyes to see that I was immersed in a sea of white; everything in the small little room I was laying in was stark white. The floor, the walls, the lights, the bed sheets… you name it and I'm pretty sure it was white. I groaned, unfortunately realizing that I was in a hospital. Peachy. I sat up to get a better look around the room but gasped in pain as fire coursed through my chest, stomach, and legs. I collapsed back onto the bed and then slightly lifted the sheets to see that I resembled a mummy. Wrapped from my chest to my ankles in crisp white bandages. Well… isn't that lovely.

I was gasping for air due to the lovely pain still stinging in my torso, and my heart monitor – which I oh so gladly found out I was attached too – was beeping a little faster than it should have been. Frankly, I was freaking out. What the hell happened to me? Why was I in the hospital? I tried to remember the last thing I saw before I had obviously passed out. I remembered standing on First Beach with Jake… and he was asking what Edward had that he didn't. The heart monitor sped up as I thought of Edward, the ache in my chest pulsing with my frantic heartbeats. I took a few shuddering deep breaths, and made myself focus. Jake was getting upset… and then… god what the hell happened! I closed my eyes to help me remember, I pictured me and Jake standing there.

I remembered that we were yelling. Screaming at the top of our lungs actually, it was sort of frightening the way he was shaking like that. I remembered Edward's voice calling to me, telling me to calm Jake down. I was confused, and then I was on the ground. How did I get there? My head swam as I tried to think of what happened to me, my head felt like it was going to explode. I took another deep breath and gave up it was pointless… I just couldn't remember. I lay in my little hospital bed and tried to relax, willing each part of my body to still. Some time during that my eyes drift closed, not wanting to open again. I was just drifting off to sleep as the door opened and a husky voice whispered my name, but it was too late and I had already started to dream.

I was standing on the crescent of First Beach, and Jake was yelling at me. He was demanding that I tell him what Edward had and he didn't. I was getting aggravated that he just wouldn't drop the subject, so I spun around and my hands balled into fists, screaming something at the top of my lungs… something about my heart.

_I was afraid all of the sudden as Jacob took a slow step back though; shaking his head slowly, almost as if I was dreading what was going to happen next. Jacob crouched in front of me; he was shaking so badly that it had my own hands trembling in fear. I realized what had happened to me then, I remembered that Jacob had attacked me, but unlike the last time… when Jacob leapt into the air at me and turned into the snarling russet wolf._

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could this time, and when I was knocked to the ground everything went... white.

I jolted upright in my bed, still screaming at the top of my lungs, but when the pain struck me once again I collapsed onto the cool white sheets gasping for air. I heard someone calling my name, their voice frantic, and I felt something extremely hot on my hand. My eyes darted to my bedside to stare into the eyes of Jacob Black. I tried to scream again, but Jacob's hand clamped down on my mouth. "Bells! Bells its okay! Its me… its Jake." I jerked my face away from his hand and tore my hand from his grip. "That's exactly why I was screaming Jake," Surprisingly my voice was bitter, cold, and razor sharp. He recoiled as if I had slapped him, but I'm sure that my words had hurt him more than me slapping him would have.

He actually looked like he was about to cry but I didn't care, he had _hurt_ me… he had wanted to _kill_ me. "Bells, you know I didn't mean to… to hurt you, right?" What? Did he seriously just ask me if I knew that he didn't mean it? I just glared at him, refusing to answer his ridiculous question. He was so hurt over this, it almost made me feel bad for him… _almost_. "Bells, I-I'm so sorry. I lost control, it was only for a second but I lost it. I'm sorry." I stared at him in disbelief. "Jacob, you try to _kill me_, you even send me to the god damn hospital, and your brilliant excuse is that you only lost control for a _second_?! A second was all it took Jacob! A freaking second sent me to this god damn hell hole!" He winced at my words but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted him to go away. He reached his hand out and firmly grabbed my wrist, which was sore from being thrown onto the rocks. "Bella, I said I'm sorry. What else do I have to do?!" I ripped my hand away, not caring that it stung my skin with the quick movement. "Don't fucking touch me Jacob. You want to know what you can do?" He nodded immediately, so I decided to give him an answer. "Leave."

He set his jaw and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until you forgive me Bella." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh really now?" He nodded, confident in his abilities to fight me off. I smiled sweetly before reaching over and pressing the button for the nurse. Jacob leant back in his seat, obviously not moving from his spot… or so he thought. The nurse walked in, her curly red hair shining in the light, her jade green eyes showing concern. "Do you need something Ms. Swan?" I nodded and smiled genuinely towards the nurse, pointing to Jacob. "Get him out of my room." I heard Jacob gasp and I looked over to see his eyes wide and his hands balled into fists. I grinned as the nurse walked over to Jacob, "Bye."

After Jacob was unwillingly escorted out of my room I gave the nurse instructions to not allow him to visit me any more. She quickly agreed and rushed to tell the front desk clerk, I smiled softly to myself in victory. Although I was still furious with Jacob for expecting me to forgive him for what he did I found myself utterly bored. Why couldn't _someone_ save me from this hellhole, I'd settle for almost _anyone_ really, just as long as they got me out. I strummed my fingers against the bed, desperate for some form of entertainment.

After what I supposed were minutes – even though they _felt_ like hours – a blonde nurse walked into my room. Her eyes were a steely gray and her hair was coiled tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck. She could have been very beautiful, except for the fact that she had an ice-cold attitude. She didn't even spare me a glance as she checked my monitors and then jotted something down before turning to me. "I'm going to change your bandages." Oh lovely, six words, goodie for me I'm a lucky one. The nurse walked to my bedside and began swiftly removing the bandages on my chest, the quick movement she did it in caused each wound to sting and every muscle to ache. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from wincing as she removed the bandages completely, almost ripping them off her movements were so quick. After she properly disposed of the soiled bandages she began rewrapping me tightly in new ones. The breath caught in my throat as she wound the bandage around my chest, and I assumed that this was where the injuries were the worst. She abruptly finished wrapping me up and then left the room. I grimaced towards the closed door, and then tried to lay back down – the nurse made me sit up when she changed my bandages – but as soon as I lay down there was a stabbing sensation in my chest. I was gasping for air and several agonizing moments passed.

The pain was still there, making its presence known, and my breath was coming in ragged breaths that just shot a more intense pain through me. Black spots started to invade my vision and I was starting to get incredibly dizzy. I was faintly aware of a door opening, and then a frantic voice while a tube was shoved down my throat. I fought against unconsciousness as I noticed that I was being moved. I listened to the buzz of frantic voices and fought against my heavy eyelids. I was pretty sure that the voices were so frantic because of me, so I thought that something must be wrong. I wanted to stay up and find out what had happened, but my lids were so heavy and the black spots swimming in my vision made it pointless to try and keep them open. I let my eyes drift shut and then everything just slipped away. The last thing I heard was a velvet smooth whisper within the confines of my mind whisper two beautiful words to me. _Hold on._

**-Alice's pov-**

There was a hospital hallway, I recognized it from where Carlisle had worked and I knew it was in Forks Hospital. There were several doctors and nurses rushing a stretcher down the hall, shouting things about the patient's condition. She had several broken ribs, and one of them had punctured her lung as she tried to lie down in the hospital bed. One doctor in particular seemed to be more distraught than the others, mumbling something about how he could have prevented this if he had examined her on schedule. He desperately tried to talk to the patient but it was clear that they were unconscious; a tube shoved down their throat was forcing their breathing.

Then I saw the patient, her mahogany brown hair fanned out around her on the pillow under her head, her eyelids closed, her skin a deathly pale. I would have thought she was one of us if I couldn't hear her heart beating thanks to the monitor she was hooked up to. It was beating steadily, but slowly. They rushed Bella past a door that read 'Surgery: Personnel Only.' The clock showed it was noon.

I was dazed only for a moment by my sudden change of surroundings, how the hectic hospital hallway changed to the interior of the speeding Volvo. How the sound of the doctors frantic shouts, the sound of the machine forcing Bella to breathe, and the sound of the mechanical beeping of the machine mimicking Bella's slow yet steady heartbeat were replaced by the constant drum of the rain splattering on the windows, and Edward's unneeded breaths. I had stopped breathing when the vision began, and now I was too shocked to start up again. Bella had a punctured lung. Oh god, I hoped we were in time. I would change her myself in the middle of the crowded hospital if I had to… but I just had to save her.

Edward had just finished looking at my vision through my thoughts and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his foot pressing even harder on the gas pedal. My eyes darted to the clock on the Volvo's dashboard then, it was just now turning 12:00. We were almost to Forks, and we could save her. I would save her. I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial for Carlisle's cell. I could see my plan work out, but I needed to let each person know what his or her part in it was. Carlisle's cell rang once before my father figure's unusually distressed voice answered. "Hello Alice." I sighed and glanced out of the window to see we were about to enter the city limits of Forks. "Carlisle, Bella has a punctured lung. I need you to go into the surgery ward and somehow get every male worker out of there. Emmett will take care of the rest. Then I need you to get Bella out of there using an emergency exit that leads outside. Its either this or we let Bella… die. Will you do it?" Carlisle answered in a heartbeat. "Of course." I heard the Mercedes engine rev and I knew he was going to push its limits just like Edward was pushing the Volvo.

I hung up then and dialed the speed dial for Rose; I waited impatiently for it to ring twice before my sister's voice came on over the line. It was distressed and concerned, which totally caught me off guard, Rose was actually worried about Bella. That made this whole plan easier. "What is it Alice?!" She snapped at me but I didn't care. "Rose Bella has a punctured lung and if we don't get her out of there so we can change her she's going to die." There was a tense moment of silence, and I was almost worried that she hung up on me before she whispered. "What do you need me to do." I smiled, grateful that she was willing to help. "All right, at the back of the building there is an emergency exit that leads into the surgery ward, and oddly enough there is a guard stationed there. I need you to 'dazzle' the guard so that Carlisle can get out of there with Bella safely. Can you do it?" Rose scoffed, "Consider the guard thoroughly dazzled." I could tell she hung up then, a faint clicking noise sounded over the line so I hung up.

I dialed the speed dial for Jasper and waited for half a ring, "What do you need me to do?" I could hear Rose in the background so I knew he was riding with her and Emmett. "Hey Jazz, okay so inside the ward there is an observatory room above it with full-length windows looking down into the surgery. I need you to clear out that room." He paused for a moment, contemplating on how to do it, before agreeing. "All right, consider it done. Love you Alice." I smiled, despite our situation, "Love you too. Now hand the phone to Emmett." I heard a faint rustling before Emmett spoke into the phone, his voice uncharacteristically forlorn and distraught. "What's my job Alice?" I sighed, "I need you to clear the female workers out of the surgery ward. Carlisle is getting the male workers out I just need you to take care of the two nurses." I didn't even have to wait, "Piece of cake. I'll see you there."

I hung up and dialed for Esme, she answered halfway through the first ring, "Yes Alice dear?" I smiled at my mother's voice, a comfort to me even now. "I need you to run to the house and set it up for when Bella gets there." She sighed in relief, "Of course dear." I hung up and turned to Edward. "You know what to do?" He sighed and nodded, "Be ready to run Bella to the house. I know. I got it handled." I nodded and then sank back into my seat, this all had happened in a few seconds and we were about to arrive at the hospital. I prepared myself to throw the hissy fit required to distract most of the personnel so that none of my family had a chance of being caught.

I was going to make sure we saved my best friend.

**-Carlisle's pov-**

We were all parking in the hospital parking lot now, the tires screaming in protest of being forced to stop. We all jumped out of the cars, frantic to get in our positions. Rosalie and Edward murmured a quick goodbye before slipping away and darting behind the building, and Jasper rushed inside to make it to the observatory. Alice walked inside with Emmett and myself, and I immediately walked up to the desk clerk. "Good morning June, I know I don't necessarily work here anymore but one of my patient is about to go into surgery and I need to be there. Do you think we could get two of the clearance badges?" June looked dazed, nodding dumbly before handing over two badges. I wasn't totally convinced that she knew what she had just agreed to but I certainly wasn't going to stand around to find out.

I ushered Emmett down the hall, shoving the badge into his hands as I jogged towards the surgical ward. A few of the nurses called out my name in shock, but I didn't stop to explain my appearance, I needed to get into the surgery and quickly. I ducked quickly through a door that led into the large surgical prep room. Nurses were darting about, doctors were gearing up, and interns were fumbling with their scrubs as they tried to suit up correctly. I quickly started to dress, ignoring the shocked look on some of the intern's faces. "Emmett, get dressed. Now!" I hissed under my breath, to low for any human to hear. Emmett's eyes widened and then he quickly grabbed a pair of scrubs, trying to dress as quickly as he dared to in front of so many humans. One of the nurses saw my face and smiled, "Dr. Cullen! What are you doing back, your family moved to LA didn't they?" I nodded as I plastered a smile onto my face, "Yes we did move, but we're back temporarily. Esme didn't take a liking to life in such a big city, so we came back until we can find a more appropriate place to live. I am so glad she decided to come back though, a patient that I'm very close to is being into surgery and I need to be there for it." My words were rushed, but I was currently snapping on the gloves and headed for the door. Of course the nurse was used to this and smiled before nodding, "Yes well welcome back Dr. Cullen."

I paused briefly at the door and the nurse opened it immediately for me, and then I darted through the door. "Emmett!" I heard a low mumbling noise and then my son was jogging through the halls alongside me. "Don't worry I didn't get lost or anything, you know dad I haven't gone to medical school right?" I chuckled, "Yes well you're there to clear the room of the female employees. I can take care of the rest." Emmett nodded, completely serious for once. We came up to the surgery ward doors and I pushed it open with my elbow, striding immediately into the room.

The buzz of machines was a familiar sound, the smell of blood wavering around the room. I walked up to the surgical table and froze for a moment as I saw Bella – who I considered my daughter – laying so delicately on the table. She looked so absolutely fragile that it was scary, her skin was a deathly pale, there were light lavender shadows underneath her eyes, and her breathing was being forced by a machine. She lay there limp as Dr. Gerandy worked to stitch up the lung that had been ripped by one of her broken ribs, the ribs had already been set in place and I could tell they would heal perfectly. Her lung on the other hand, was in bad shape. The rip was vicious, cutting through almost half of her lung, leaving a gaping hole in the delicate tissue. Dr. Gerandy looked up at me, "Carlisle?! I thought you were in LA?" I nodded briefly before taking another step closer to Bella, my daughter. "I was, if you don't mind I'll take over Ms. Swan's surgery. June said she needed you at the front desk ASAP." Dr. Gerandy studied me for a moment, but then nodded quickly as he relayed the information of her injuries and her surgery to me.

I nodded before the doctor slipped from the room, there were only three other employees in the room besides Emmett and myself and it would be easy to clear the room. I looked to a shaky male intern, his hands absolutely trembling as he stared at Bella and listened to her heartbeat slow. He looked up towards the ceiling when an announcement sounded over the speakers. "All available personal report to the emergency lobby. All available personal report to the emergency lobby." I looked to the two male interns in the room. "Go, I have this pretty much covered." They looked hesitant but soon they rushed off to report to the emergency that I'm sure Alice had caused. I glanced over my shoulder towards Emmett, who was seducing the female intern into leaving with him. As soon as I saw the female turn towards the door and walk out of the room with Emmett my eyes shot up to the observatory.

Jasper stood there looking down on Bella horror-struck, but he was alone so I started sewing up her lung at a vampire's speed. Seconds passed and her lung was securely sewed up, it would last her three days at the most, but that was all she needed. Then I rushed to close the skin on her chest that had been cut open to perform the surgery in the first place. After I had that done I gently removed the tube from her throat, listening to the shallow sound of her breathing. I swept her into my arms and walked to the emergency door, disarming the alarm before stepping outside. Rose was just leading a guard around a corner, and Edward was running out of the trees towards Bella. He took her from my arms and looked down at her, looking helpless as he saw how weak she was. "Edward run as fast as you can, you'll have to bite her as soon as you make it to the house." He looked up to me, panic in his eyes, but nonetheless he nodded before darting into the thick forest.

I ran back into the surgery ward and cleared the surgical gear, wiping any trace of Bella's surgery away. Then I walked out of the room and looked over to where Emmett had the female intern cornered, his lips inches from hers. As soon as he saw me my son pulled away and walked to my side and followed me down the corridor. He chuckled, "Poor girl never had a chance." I sighed, shaking my head slowly as I walked to the front desk. June looked up and smiled, "Hello Dr. Cullen how may I help you?" I smiled, a lot less stressed now that I knew Bella was with Edward. "June what room number is Ms. Swans charts at?" June clicked away at her computer, her eyes darting expertly over the screen. "Uhm, room 206. Why?" I smiled mournfully, I have to record the time of death." Her smile immediately fell, a haunting look creeping into her eyes, "Ms. Swan is… gone?" I nodded, making sure to look like I was grieving. "There wasn't anything that could be done."

June nodded sadly before turning her attention to someone who was impatiently tapping on the counter. I took that as my cue to leave and walked down the hallway towards room 206. Emmett followed behind me, a horrified panic taking his expression over, "She isn't really dead is she?" I sighed and shook my head slightly, and Emmett immediately grinned, satisfied that his little sister was all right. After tampering with Bella's charts and files, making it appear as if she was dead, I left the room with Emmett following close behind me. We walked into the lobby and saw Jasper and Alice standing there with a very ticked off nurse scolding Alice. She looked up and saw me, smiling sweetly before skipping to my side and pecking me on the cheek. "Daddy! Please tell this nurse that I didn't mean to cause such a problem, I only wanted to see you." I looked at her, a bit confused but I quickly reassured the nurse that there wasn't a need to worry.

After we made it outside we found Rosalie leaning against her BMW looking quite pleased with herself. Alice giggled, "Ah Rose you didn't have to tease him, just dazzle him." Rosalie shrugged before hopping into the driver's seat of her car, speeding off towards the house. Alice and Jasper piled into the Volvo so that Alice could drive it home for Edward, and Emmett got into his Jeep. After they had sped off I slid into the Mercedes, suddenly anxious to see how Bella was doing and if she had woken up yet. Soon Bella would be my daughter in ever sense of the word, if she would take Edward back, and personally I couldn't wait.

**Sorry for the tease guys, but I totally didn't notice that I put up the wrong chapter up! Hopefully you'll like this one better, Bella chews Jake out more and then the Cullen's go all James Bond at the hospital. Oh and please don't kill me for what happens to Jake in the next couple of chapters. I don't hate him… I just don't like him. Sorry Team Jacob! I love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**-Kara Marie Hale**


	3. sorry guys!

**Hello everyone!**

**I am **_**SO SORRY**_** that I haven't updated my stories or anything in like.... months.**

**I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! **

**I just cant write anymore, I've hit a permanent writers block, but I'm still in love with my stories...**

**SOOOOOOOOO I'm handing my works of art over to..... -drum roll- ****thedramaticlamb**** YAY!!!!!**

**Her writing style is a lot like mine and she's brand new to writing so she's just spouting ideas! I absolutely love her and I love you all too!**

**AGAIN! IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
